


Adam Driver XIX (the 2020's Oscars) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [19]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: And now for something completely different after all those broody pieces; Adam Driver's crinkly eyed, dimply smile, as captured on the 2020 Oscars red carpet.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Adam Driver XIX (the 2020's Oscars) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for providing the incredibly HQ ref I used as a reference, and to the mystery event photographer who took it; whoever you are, I am in awe of your skill at focusing on and taking such a beautiful photo of a moving target, and I hope you don't mind me painting it.
> 
> Didn't track the hours, but this was completed in stages over the course of about 24 hours.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xix.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
